


Vows

by CrystalCorvuwulf (BlueMoonHound)



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Bulges and Nooks, F/M, First Time, Fluff, Illustrated, Multi, Oral Sex, Sex, discussion of celibacy vows but no actual bending or breaking of such, mentions of beforus culling, revoked celibacy vows
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-09
Updated: 2017-07-09
Packaged: 2018-11-28 07:49:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11413440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueMoonHound/pseuds/CrystalCorvuwulf
Summary: “Why'd you give up your vows?”He stares at his feet, wriggling them in his socks for a few minutes. You wait.“Well….”





	Vows

**Author's Note:**

> just a little fluffy kantula one shot! Enjoy, its my first smut fic so don't be afraid to critique me.

“Why'd you give up your vows?”

Your new condo hivestem thing on earth C is 2 stories, the top holding the livingblock and respiteblocks, the bottom kitchen, another recreationblock, and eating room. You tend to spend most of your time in the upper livingblock, and that's where you are now – it's cozy, smaller than the downstairs one, and it has a television. It also so happens that the downstairs one has been retrofitted to double as Mituna's office, and is often full of trash as a result, since he always works from home.

You flop down on the couch next to Kankri, throwing your arms over the back. He folds his arms, a little defensively. He said he gave up his vows. He's never had sex with anyone as far as you know – after all, you ARE his girlfriend.

He stares at his feet, wriggling them in his socks for a few minutes. You wait.

“Well….”

Oh boy. Rant time. You asked for this one.

“Before the game, as you know, I was culled. I was expected to be exactly as I was told to be all the time. Among these expectations was the one that I would never pail, because if my slurry ever ended up in the mothergrub there would just be another … invalid troll hatching sometime in the future. It's unsavory. That's of course not the only reason. However, if you're exposed to an attitude for long enough, it will become internalized.

“In the game, for a little while I thought I might be free from all those old attitudes. I did things like scream and kill and cry, which I had never been allowed to do before despite my age and maturity. Not that I can actually speak for my own maturity but most eight sweep olds are allowed to cry. Not that I'm saying I have much experience with that. I only know this based on what seemed to be incredulous reactions from my friends after joining the game, it may be a fallacy on my part.  
“And then after the game I learned of my alternate self, and aspired to be so much like him I forgot myself in my past. Um. I'm not exactly sure how to explain this.”

He returns to shuffling his feet a little for a while. Again, you wait. It's listening time.

“Well anyway,” he continues, “I chose to take out my own feelings of inferiority on those who I personally deemed to be less capable of executive function and stability than I was. This was ridiculous, of course, I realize that now, there's nothing about my existence which I can determine solely on my own since existence is subjective. But. I had this… deal about celibacy, it was a way to feel like I was more important than I actually thought I was. I did feel attraction-- as I'm sure you know – but it frightened me as much as I was curious of it. Mentions of sex and sexuality had a numbing, dissociative effect on me for many millenia, though I would have been unwilling to admit that at the time. I think I'm mostly over that. It all stemmed from the feeling that it was incorrect for me in particular to have sex, which of course was a matter of my previous experience with culling.”

He takes a deep breath. “Goodness.”

“That makes sense.”

There's so much _hope_ in his eyes when he looks up that you just want to go and punch everyone who has ever hurt him, ever.

“What does that mean for you just, like, in general then? Like, now?”

“Well, going forward, I'm not sure… there's not too many people I'm comfortable being physically intimate with, as you're aware, and… To be honest I've been too frightened to ask. You two have been a couple for so long, I feel like I'm intruding.” Kankri stares at his hands. His ears sink pitifully.

“Aw, Kanny, we decided to date you for a reason. You're not a third wheel.”

“It's just, I don't know, It's confusing, Latula I'm not sure--” Kankri buries his face in his hands. “I don't know.”

“You set the pace. We can mess around when you're ready.”

“I just, I want to know. Latula, I want to understand what's so appealing about sex.”

“I can show you that whenever you're prepared to know. It might just.. not be appealing to you? That's a thing that happens.”

“It's not… I don't know.”

“What?”

“I… I've spent some time exploring the less child-friendly side of the internet, but for some reason I… photographs of genitals… just real images of genitals are too disgusting, I can't handle that. I don't know why. I know it shouldn't make me feel uncomfortable like that. My own genitals don't make me feel that way. I don't understand myself, Latula!” Kankri reaches up into his hair and runs his fingers down his ears till he's tugging on the cancersign-shaped earrings he's wearing, angry and vicious. "I... Is that even normal? Is this just because I grew up so separate from these things?"

You consider this for a moment. It sounds like Kanny wants to have sex, but he's also...

“Sex doesn't have to involve someone else's genitals.”

“What?”  
“Well I could give you oral.”

“Do you mean – oh… that's. Uh.” He stops tugging his ears, thank god, but he just sorta sits there, completely engulfed in blush instead.

For a moment, you're not quite sure how to act-- if you say the wrong thing, he might feel pressured into it, and you really don't want that.

“It's up to you,” you decide with a shrug, and you're about to turn on the TV when Kankri leans in and kisses you.

“I – maybe we could – try?” he gasps as he pulls away.

 

* * *

 

 

You head to one of the respiteblocks-- the larger, communal one, more specifically. There are two, you've never been in a situation where you needed a third, and if you did the couch pulls out to make a bed, but Kankri has wanted his alone time on occasion, and so have you. You let him pull you into a kiss again, this one deeper, his tongue skimming your upper lip and exploring your teeth. It's calloused. You can feel where he's bitten it on numerous occasions, probably not by accident, since your own tongue isn't nearly as rough but your teeth are sharper.

You push him towards the couch, slide onto him as he sits down, sucking at an earring and letting your hands play with the curves of his back through his sweater. He's so soft, it's wonderful. 

“So how exactly does this work? I mean. I know how it works. But. I've never. I have no practical experience. Goodness, you know what I mean.”

“It's okay, babe. Just tell me if you want me to stop. I'll stop right away.”

You slide down onto the floor, pushing at his legs. For a moment, they don't move, but then he parts them. You look up at him-- the rusty grey blush looks so pretty on his face.

You lean forward and press your nose into his nook, nuzzling it through his clothes, petting his thighs with a spare hand. His legs open more for you.

“Latula – oh!”

You nuzzle him again, this time licking his folds through the fabric of his leggings right up to the slit of his bone bulge, making him squirm. You take a break from that to pet the insides of his thighs, and his bulge itself finally makes an appearance, squished between his skin and his leggings. It's both thick and reasonably long, too big to fit comfortably in your mouth for sure-- but, as Kanny has implied, you have experience.

You realize that you've wanted this, you've wanted this for a long time and it's totally worth the wait. 

You press a palm on it and he shudders. 

“You doing alright?”

“Y-yes, I'm fine.”

“Hey, come here.” You sit up, reaching for a horn, and draw him into a kiss. You slide your tongue into his mouth, between his teeth, and tease at his hard palate. You reach down with one hand and run a finger along the bulge in his leggings, pushing his sweater up with the other. He takes ahold of it, groaning into your mouth. 

“You're so good, Kanny,” you sigh, pulling away from him. He blushes even deeper.

You sit down on his lap, rutting against his unsheathed bulge and making him chirp delightfully, and help him pull off his sweater – it gets caught on his ears and you giggle. He takes a deep breath to say something and you kiss him again.

“My shirts get caught on my ears too. At least you don't have to worry about ripping em on your hornz.” You rub his right horn.

“I suppose there are advantages to… that.” he says.

“Still cool?” you ask, touching the edge of his leggings.

“I'm fine,” he says, pushing the stretchy fabric down. You kiss his tiny nonexsitant rumblespheres and feel his now-free chub with no restraint whatsoever. He chuckles a little (good? Good.) and pushes you away so he can work his leggings the rest of the way off.

You kneel down before him. Free of confinement, Kankri's bulge flops over his left leg, oozing slurry.

You grab hold of his bulge. It's slick already, forgiving under your fingers.

“Are you going to put anything over your teeth?”

You laugh. “I'm not gonna bite your bulge off, kanny. Chillax.”

He looks skeptical. “They are awfully sharp.”

“Yeah, but I've got practice.” You grin, wiggling your eyebrows. Kankri looks flustered.

“Alright, okay.”

You give his bulge a little squeeze and then run your hand down to his nook, sliding your fingers along the lips. He makes an amazing little noise, then covers his mouth with his hand. Gog, this is so worth it. 

“You like that?”

He nods frantically.

You lean forward and lick right up along his slit, all the way to the base of his bulge. It tastes like salt and hormones and something sour that you can't quite place. He moans, muffled through his hand. You continue to mouth at the underside of his bulge and then slide the tip in your mouth. You suck, fondling the slippery skin with your tongue. Then you reach down to his nook again and finger his folds.

Kanny sounds like an overexcited featherbeast. It's incredible.

You continue lapping against his bulge, sliding a finger into his nook. You gasp when it clenches around the digit, not tight but more enthusiastic.

“Ngh-- Latula --”

You huff again, sucking a little harder, trying your hardest to ignore your own wiggly because this is about him, but hooboy you are so fucking enjoying this you love it so much. You love him so much. Kanny's natural body heat isn't helping, either. 

You slide your mouth further down his bulge, careful to wrap your lips around your teeth as it gets thicker, swallowing around the tip. You wiggle your finger in his nook and he yells your name as he comes, getting bright red slurry all over your face and in your mouth. 

Fast, especially by yours and Mituna's standards, but then again, he's a virgin. If he decides he wants to do this again, you can work on his stamina. 

You swallow once more and pull away, letting his bulge retract, and pet his thighs for a moment. He gasps, leaned back against the bedsheets.

You stand up. “you alright?” you ask.

He nods.

You clean up, then slide onto the bed, pulling him against you. He purrs into your shirt.

“So what do you think?”

“'s good,” he mumbles, nuzzling one of your rumblespheres. “Maybe we could do that again sometime?”

“Yeah, sure.” you grin.

**Author's Note:**

> Bonus:  
> 


End file.
